1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide hinges and portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device has a structure where, for example, a first housing having input keys and other parts is connected to a second housing having a display part and other parts. The second housing can be opened and closed relative to the first housing, so that an error operation of an input key can be prevented and the display part can be protected.
As a connecting mechanism, for example, there is a mechanism where the first housing and the second housing are rotatably connected to each other or a mechanism where the first housing and the second housing are slidably connected to each other.
A slide type connecting mechanism (a slide hinge) includes, for example, a first member provided at a first housing side, a second member provided at a second housing side, and a guide member configured to slidably connect the first member and the second member to each other. When the second member is slid to an opening position relative to the first member, for example, the input keys and other parts of the first housing are exposed.
Recently, in the slide type mobile electronic device, a structure where various functions are controlled based on a detecting result of a position detecting switch configured to detect a position of the second housing relative to the first housing has been suggested. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-077001.
As the position detecting switch, a Hall element or a pushing switch is used. In a case where the Hall element is used, for example, a magnet is provided at the first housing side and the Hall element is provided at the second housing side. In a case where the pushing switch is used, for example, a convex part is provided at the first housing side and the pushing switch is provided at the second housing side.
However, in the case where the Hall element is used, it is necessary to always supply electric power to the Hall element. In addition, in the case where the pushing switch is used, the convex part is provided at the first housing side and a pair of terminal parts facing each other is provided at the second housing side and therefore the number of components is increased. Thus, in the conventional position detecting switch, there is a problem of the amount of electric power consumed or the number of the components.
In the meantime, it is a general practice that a first circuit board is provided in the first housing and a second circuit board is provided in the second housing. From the view point of stability of a standard electrical potential or noise control of the first circuit board (second circuit board), it is critical that a ground pattern of the first circuit board (second circuit board) and a ground frame of the first housing side (second housing side) be connected to each other. As the ground frame of the first housing side (second housing side), a first member (second member) which is conductive can be used.
However, in the conventional slide hinge, an insulation guide member made of resin such as POM (polyacetal) is provided between the first member and the second member in order to ease an impact or reduce noise at the time of sliding. Because of this, an electrical potential difference may be generated between the ground frames.